Butterflies and Hurricanes
by KLEPTOkegasu
Summary: Haruya et Fuusuke avaient toujours été plus que 'proches' ; ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, l'un complétant l'autre. Petits, avant même de bien se connaître ils se serraient déjà les coudes. Adolescents, ils avaient commencé à développer leur fameuse rivalité qui faisait tant rire l'orphelinat. Les aliens Burn et Gazel les détruisirent.
1. Intro

⁂

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

* * *

Un jour leur père était arrivé l'air très grave au Sun Garden il leur avait longuement parlé. Ils s'étaient tous assis dans la salle commune. Tout ces petits orphelins buvaient ses paroles, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi sérieux que lui. Seule Hitomiko, sa fille biologique, ne pouvait plus écouter son père et quitta la pièce, effarée.

Hiroto l'avait vu il serrait les poings, revivant dans la douleur le souvenir du fils mort de son père adoptif, son unique motivation, fils qu'il remplaçait par moments.

Osamu écoutait tout ça sans rien laisser transparaître.

Ryuuji avait son regard d'enfant naïf, les yeux grands ouverts sur tout plein de questionnements futiles et si importants à la fois.

Fuusuke et Haruya se collaient et se tenaient la main, effrayés.

« Une nouvelle maison vous attend maintenant, dans la montagne. Là-bas, vous pourrez jouer au football autant que vous le voudrez, et il y aura même des professionnels pour vous encadrer et vous faire progresser. Vous allez voir, nous allons changer le monde … »

Le lendemain, ils quittaient le Sun Garden.

⁂

Haruya et Fuusuke avaient toujours été proches. Ils étaient même plus que 'proches', ils semblaient n'être qu'une seule personne : jamais l'un sans l'autre. Petits, avant même de bien se connaître ils se serraient déjà les coudes pour affronter la mort de leurs parents respectifs. Adolescents, ils avaient commencé à développer leur fameuse rivalité qui faisait tant rire l'orphelinat.

Burn et Gazel les détruisirent.


	2. 01 Chapitre 1

_Vous avez passé l'intro braaaavoooo !_

 _Pleins de trucs inutiles à dire sur cette histoire. Déjà qu'elle sera postée toutes les semaines le Jeudi (tout retard de ma part sera parfaitement blâmable). Que les chapitres aussi sont assez (TRÈS) courts par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire ... Si ça vous paraît trop court je suis prête à remanier les chapitres déjà écrits pour les faire plus longs. Puis mon petit titre en anglais, qui est - effectivement - tiré d'une chanson de Muse. Pour tout vous dire j'ai tiré tooouuuute mon inspiration en écoutant leur album 'Absolution' pour la première fois. C'était génial, j'avais des scènes qui apparaissaient en flashs au fur et à mesure des musiques. Aha !_

 _Disclaimers : je ne possède rien, certaines scènes et certains dialogues sont d'ailleurs directement tirés de l'animé (doublages français, sous titrés français ou anglais, ça dépendait !)_

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 1_

* * *

Une salle sombre. Les trois lumières respectives des capitaines de rang Maître de l'Aliea Gakuen tranchaient de chaque côté de la pièce.

« Tu t'es bien amusé, Gran ? attaqua vivement la silhouette perdue dans la lumière rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot.

\- Il semblerait que tu te sois battu contre Raimon, enchaîna le troisième capitaine, sous le nom de Genesis. » son ton était tranchant. Gran regarda ailleurs, sans sourciller.

« J'ai juste un peu joué avec eux.

\- Oh ?

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que Raimon est une équipe intéressante ? Spécialement Endou Mamoru. C'est une personne fascinante.

\- Nous pouvons l'écraser facilement, cracha Burn.

\- Vous le comprendrez une fois que vous l'aurez combattu, répondit calmement Gran.

\- C'est vrai que ton équipe, Gaïa, occupe maintenant la glorieuse place de Genesis, intervint Gazel, mais tu ne devrais pas te montrer trop imprudent.

\- Je vais prendre vos mots comme un avertissement. »

Le sourire arrogant de Burn s'agrandit.

« Tu ferais bien. Moi et mon équipe, Prominence, te voleront ton titre bien assez tôt.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, réagit Gazel avec autant de confiance que son rival, nous les Diamond Dust, nous n'avons pas l'intention de te laisser faire. »

Mais l'autre l'entendit à peine. Burn plissa les yeux, piqué de curiosité à propos de cet Endou dont parlait tant Gran …

⁂

Gazel quitta la salle du conseil le torse bombé et de sa démarche presque féline, posée. Il aimait bien ce sentiment, cette sensation quand il sortait de certaines séances dans la salle du conseil. Quand Burn avait juste été idiot, et que Gran ne leur répétait pas qu'il était le chouchou suprême, alors Gazel se sentait simplement comme le plus intelligent de leur trio. Après tout c'était bien lui le plus stratège, le plus sérieux capitaine des équipes de rang supérieur de l'Aliea Gakuen. Et c'était bien parce qu'il était plus réfléchis qu'il avait beau assurer aux autres la victoire de Diamond Dust pour le titre de Genesis, il se demandait sans cesse si la préférence de père pour Gran n'allait pas jouer en sa défaveur …

Il n'y réfléchis pas plus, gardant sa bulle de joie, et alla passer du temps avec son équipe.

⁂

Burn quitta la salle du conseil pensif. Lui par contre, une seule chose était maître de ses pensées et de ses nuits : gagner le titre de Genesis. Être le meilleur ! Surtout, bien sûr, voler ce titre à son rival de toujours. Et là, il savait qu'il pouvait gagner une longueur d'avance. Gazel semblait complètement désintéressé du cas d'Endou et de l'équipe Raimon, mais Burn l'avait vu autrement. Si ce gardien de but avait attiré l'attention de Gran, il y avait une raison. Surtout, il fallait y repenser, l'équipe Raimon ne se laissait pas vraiment battre facilement pas les aliens … Ils apprennaient vite. Avec Gazel désintéressé et Gran trop craintif pour les approcher de manière radicale, Burn décida de tenter une percée. Il allait rentrer en contact avec Raimon sous forme humaine.

Tout guilleret, il alla annoncer sa décision à son équipe, et les prévenir d'une potentielle absence de quelques jours.

⁂

Gran quitta la salle du conseil, et alla manger une glace.

⁂

Le soir, Burn était dans sa chambre et jouait à un jeu vidéo sur console portable, assis en tailleur dans son lit, lorsque la tête pleine de cheveux de Gazel passa l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Burn ? »

L'autre ne leva même pas la tête de son jeu, et maugréa pour lui autoriser d'entrer. Gazel fit à peine un pas en avant.

« On a appris par un joueur de Prominence que tu prévoyais de partir pendant quelques jours … »

Burn leva ses yeux ocre perçants vers lui.

« Parce que mes joueurs vous ont adressé la parole ?

\- Tu es stupide …

\- Oui, je pars demain pour Okinawa.

\- Père est au courant ?

\- Absolument pas. »

Gazel resta sot, ne sachant quoi répliquer, debout ainsi à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il serra les dents. Voyant que Burn ne lui dirait rien de plus, il sortit et marcha en tapant des talons dans le couloir. Brusquement, il se stoppa, s'adossa au mur et s'assit par terre. Il se sentait mal, sa poitrine lui semblait abriter un trou noir qui aspirait tout, dans la douleur. Elles étaient loin, les soirées à jouer aux jeux vidéos en multijoueur. Elles étaient loin, les soirées à se moquer des rivalités, de Hiroto, ou des interdictions de père. Gazel se recroquevilla et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Son meilleur ami lui manquait.

De son côté Burn jouait toujours. Il était très concentré dans son jeu, et se rappelait à peine l'aller-retour de son rival dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas être spécialement méchant, mais trop content de son idée il ne voulait rien raconter à Gazel, en garder le secret. Ce ne fût qu'une fois son niveau finis qu'il releva la tête, tout sourire. Sa chambre était vide. Il fit une moue. Avait-il vraiment cru que l'autre allait gentiment patienter debout dans l'entrée qu'il ait finis pour lui parler ? Burn éprouva une pointe de culpabilité. Il finit par hausser les épaules, se persuadant que de toute façon Gazel n'aurait pas voulu rester avec lui. Il se coucha plein d'impatience. Le lendemain, il allait quitter sa coquille d'alien et reprendre le nom de Nagumo Haruya, juste le temps de quelques jours, pour s'amuser un peu …

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine !_


	3. 01 Chapitre 2

_Ouuuiii, je poste un chapitre d'une fanfiction en retard, et l'autre bieeeeen à l'heure ! Ahaha ! Je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai fais ma rentrée en BTS, et que les horaires me font un peu peur. Même si pour cette fiction toute la première partie est déjà écrite ; j'espère écrire la deuxième dans les temps ..._

 _Un gros merci pour lire, suivre, commenter, toujours !_

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 2_

* * *

Gazel s'assit un peu mieux dans son siège dur comme la pierre, et tapota de plus belle l'accoudoir. La salle du conseil de l'Aliea Gakuen était terriblement vide, terriblement ennuyante … Gran passait son temps dehors, et Burn s'était pris d'affection pour l'île d'Okinawa. Tous les deux semblaient ne vivre que pour l'équipe de Raimon désormais … Même si Gazel ressentait aussi énormément de curiosité à leur égard, ça le fatiguait que tous les aliens se ruent sur eux. Et maintenant, il était seul, seul en haut des piliers qui formaient la salle, avec uniquement la lumière bleue de son équipe baignant l'endroit.

Loin dessous lui, à terre, des bruits de pas l'interpellèrent. Il baissa les yeux, et vit Reize le regarder, immobile. Sans un mot, ce dernier se détourna et fit demi-tour. Gazel soupira.

Ce qu'ils sont chiants, ces aliens …

⁂

Des heures plus tard, Gazel se décida enfin à descendre aux terrains de foot de l'UFO. Son équipe s'entraînait, pendant que les membres de Prominence discutaient dans les gradins. Il se dirigea vers Clara :

« Les autres idiots sont là depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui. Ils ne sont pas descendus. »

Gazel sourit. Son équipe à lui se perfectionnait en vue d'un match contre Raimon, et Prominence fonctionnait au ralenti parce que Burn se la jouait solo dans son coin. Quel crétin. Cela faisait trois jours que Prominence n'avait pas vu son capitaine, ni eu d'entraînement sérieux. Trois jours que Burn était partis …

« Diamond Dust ! »

Gazel abordait son sourire narquois et terrifiant de la bonne humeur. Au son de sa voix, son équipe s'attroupa autour de lui.

« Nous n'allons pas battre Raimon - des exclamations fusèrent -, nous allons les écraser. Les détruire. Pour que jamais Prominence ou Gaïa n'aient l'occasion de les affronter … Et nous volerons le titre de Genesis ! », dans les yeux de ses joueurs il vit des flammes s'allumer, en même temps que leurs approbations goguenardes s'élevèrent ils avaient la rage de gagner.

Mais Gazel n'aimait pas les flammes …

⁂

De son côté, Burn avait finalement bien mis son plan en place. Il était resté plusieurs jours à Okinawa en se faisant connaître de tous les habitants de l'île comme un excellent joueur, et avait fait répandre le surnom de « l'attaquant de feu », pour attirer le fameux Endou Mamoru. Et tout avait parfaitement fonctionné …

Maintenant l'équipe de Raimon était attroupée autour de Burn. Il venait de se transformer en alien sous leurs yeux, ils semblaient avoir encore du mal à s'en rendre compte. Lui, il ne regardait que la silhouette qui se dessinait tout en haut de l'édifice terminé par une boule.

« Gran. Ces gars ont battu Gemini Storm. Et ils ont été capable de faire un match nul contre Epsilon – sourire arrogant – et ils sont sûrement devenus plus forts après votre match. Je voulais juste voir de plus près à quel point ils étaient intéressants. » l'arrogant capitaine de Prominence pointa son pouce vers lui-même : « Je fais ce que je veux. Mais si tu reste en travers de mon chemin … », son geste se retourna vers Endou, debout derrière lui, et il le pointa du doigt, « Je les écraserais. Avant que tu ne le fasses ! »

Gran commença alors à courir le long de la boule en haut des quatre piliers, et entama un saut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il atterrit au sol dans un nuage aveuglant de poussière, juste devant le ballon qu'il avait lancé à Burn plus tôt.

« Tu dis que tu vas les écraser ? Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. C'est mieux d'avoir de puissantes personnes pour nous rejoindre – il exécuta quelques pas sur le côté autour du ballon –, je me trompe ?

\- Nous rejoindre ? demanda Burn en suivant le mouvement inverse de Gran autour du ballon, eux ?

\- Vous rejoindre ? balbutia Endou sans comprendre.

\- Est-ce que je devrais leur dire, à propos de Gouenji ? piqua Burn d'un ton acerbe.

\- Tu dépasses les limites ! siffla Gran entre ses dents, voyant du coin de l'oeil les réactions des membres de Raimon après avoir entendu le nom de leur joueur favori.

\- Et c'est _toi_ qui me dis ça. »

Gran s'élança alors, frappa le ballon de toute sa frustration. Et ils disparurent.

* * *

 _Hiiiiiiii, les tout petits chapiiiitres. J'ai toujours pas l'habitude ! Merci d'avoir lu !_


	4. 01 Chapitre 3

_Hey ! J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère que ça vous ira !_

 _Merci merci de suivre cette fiction !_

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 3_

* * *

Le lendemain soir, toujours rien n'avait changé. Gran et Burn venaient de signer leur troisième jour d'absence, et Diamond Dust applaudissait ce record aux côtés de son capitaine. C'était l'heure du repas, toutes les équipes étaient réunies dans la cafétéria de l'UFO. Gazel venait de prendre son plateau et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, quand la porte claqua. Les surveillants eurent un mouvement de recul.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Gran et Burn arrivèrent dans la pièce.

« Toi non plus, répliqua Gran les dents serrées.

\- On aurait pu récolter des informations énormes !

\- Il aurait fallu demander une autorisation à père.

\- Il aurait refusé !

\- Alors voilà. Tu n'avais pas le droit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait fait !? Tu es frustré parce que tu n'as pas le courage de faire la même chose que moi ? Burn ricana.

\- J'attends le moment propice : c'est Genesis qui doit battre Raimon. »

Gazel vit Burn serrer les poings, lever le bras, à la limite de frapper. Mais au moment où Gran avait mentionné Genesis, Reize avait déjà bondit de sa chaise, et poussa les deux, qui s'étaient retrouvés à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre pendant leur échange bourré d'amour.

« Ça suffit ! »

Le poing de Burn le frappa en pleine pommette, et l'envoya à terre. Au quart de tour, Gran cogna le capitaine de Prominence, de toutes ses forces. Il avait réagis à une telle vitesse que même Gazel ne l'avait pas vu venir. Par contre, il vit Burn essuyer vivement le sang qui coulait de son nez, en se redressant. L'attaquant de glace posa son repas.

Quand Burn s'élança, Gazel était là pour le repousser, les deux mains contre sa poitrine. Gran était en train de relever Reize.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? éructa Burn en faisant un pas en avant, toujours prêt à distribuer des beignes, laisse-moi …

\- ARRÊTE. »

Silence.

« Vas prendre ton plateau et rejoins ton équipe. » Burn ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Gazel ne lui en laissa pas le temps : « Pour une fois qu'ils voient la face de leur capitaine. Ne vas pas leur gâcher ce plaisir. »

Gran et Reize avaient quitté la pièce, Gazel retourna s'asseoir. Sans un mot, Burn essuya une dernière fois le sang qui coulait, et sortit.

Un silence de mort régnait.

En discutant entre eux, les joueurs des autres équipes comprirent finalement que Burn avait affronté seul l'équipe Raimon, et comptait les rejoindre, avant que Gran n'intervienne et révèle l'identité de l'attaquant de feu.

Gazel passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec un rire.

Ce qu'ils sont bêtes, ces aliens …

⁂

Le soir, en arrivant dans le couloir de sa chambre, Gazel vit que sa porte était ouverte. Il grommela et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

« Oh ! Dégage ! »

Burn était assis sur son lit. Il ne bougea pas. Gazel rentra, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il détestait se retrouver seul avec ce crétin.

« Pourquoi ? attaqua Burn.

\- Tu n'avais pas à frapper Reize. Il n'avait rien à voir dans votre dispute. »

Burn ne répondit rien, il fit une moue. Gazel avait raison.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me descendre comme ça devant tout le monde…. »

Un moment …

« Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de frapper Gran ? »

Cette conversation frustrait l'attaquant de glace. Il n'aimait pas s'expliquer, il n'aimait pas parler de ses ressentis. Il ouvrit la porte de son placard, enleva le maillot de foot puant qu'il portait, et commença à chercher un tee-shirt.

« S'il était arrivé quelque chose au chouchou de père, tu aurais eu des ennuis. Ta place de Genesis aurait été compromise.

\- Tu as fait ça pour moi … ?

\- Non, il avait répondu sèchement, ça n'aurait juste plus été drôle de n'avoir que Gran auquel me mesurer.

\- Vraiment ? »

Silence.

« Fuusuke ? »

L'intéressé eut un terrible frisson tout le long du dos. Une éternité qu'il n'avait plus entendu son véritable nom … Il commençait aussi à mettre une éternité pour trouver un simple tee-shirt.

« Et si je t'ai descendu devant tout le monde, c'est parce que je commençais à avoir pitié pour ton équipe, ils ont besoin de leur capitaine.

\- J'avais de bonnes raisons !

\- Raimon ? Gran et Desarm leur courent déjà assez après.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre si tu n'a pas déjà fait face une fois à eux, ils sont différents. Faibles, mais différents.

\- Je les ai déjà vu. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, vous êtes tombés amoureux de Endou !?

\- Et toi, serais-tu devenu jaloux ? »

Dans sa penderie, Gazel serra les poings et maudit l'autre idiot de sa connerie.

« Non. Moi je me donne les chances de faire gagner à la Diamond Dust le rang de Genesis.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, siffla l'autre, et si tu veux me provoquer, regarde-moi au moins en face. Retourne-toi ! »

Gazel pivota vers Burn. Il se prit un coussin en pleine face.

« HABILLE-TOI ! »

\- Pardon. Mais sinon je disais la vérité tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas que ta place saute à cause de tes inconstances … Maintenant sors de ma chambre ! »

Burn le fusilla du regard, prêt à investir toute la chambre seulement pour le provoquer, se rouler dans la couverture, voler un livre, mettre son pyja-

« S'il te plaît. »

L'attaquant de feu cligna des yeux. Un repli s'imposait : il n'avait aucune force devant une formule de politesse sans une once d'ironie. En traînant les pieds, il quitta la pièce, et il sursauta lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui.

« BÂTARD ! »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine !_


	5. 01 Chapter 4

_PARDON DU RETARD. Pardon aussi pour ceux qui suivent l'autre fiction (Hurley/Darren), je sortirais mon chapitre une semaine en retard ..._

 _J'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews postées cette semaine, je m'en occupe ce weekend. Merci à vous ! Merci de lire et de suivre cette fiction !_

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 4_

* * *

Gazel marchait nonchalamment dans les couloirs de l'UFO. Il se dirigeait vers une salle importante du bâtiment, une salle de contrôle d'où il était possible de suivre sur des écrans chaque mouvement de l'Aliea Gakuen. Actuellement, Epsilon Kaï jouait contre Raimon, une nouvelle qui avait émoustillé tous les aliens, comme chaque match qui n'obéissait pas à un ordre de leur père et les quatre équipes s'étaient entassées dans la salle commune pour voir quelques images du match retransmises sur grand écran. Gazel ne comprenait pas les agissements de Desarm, les risques qu'il prenait. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un capitaine très sérieux, strict, obéissant à père et rejetant les imprévus. Que Raimon l'ait poussé à lancer un match non-officiel, cela signifiait que ça en valait vraiment le coup … Alors Gazel s'était décidé. Il arriva dans la salle de contrôle, prit un des nombreux sièges parmi quelques employés qui se figèrent en le voyant, et observa.

Il avait décidé d'affronter lui aussi Endou Mamoru. Et tout dépendait de la fin du match : si Epsilon gagnait, alors plus personne ne sera là pour contrer l'Aliea Gakuen, et ils réutiliseront les équipes de second rang pour finir de détruire les collèges si Epsilon perdait, Gazel sera là, de son propre chef, pour s'occuper de Desarm, et lancer un défi à Raimon. Il en frissonna de plaisir rien que d'y penser.

Et Epsilon perdit 2 à 1.

⁂

Salle du conseil de l'Aliea Gakuen.

« Gazel. J'ai entendu que tu avais rencontré Endou. »

Gazel sourit.

« C'est un type intéressant. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si intéressant.

\- J'aime les gens qui ont un esprit flamboyant ! » s'exclama Burn, avec son éternel sourire goguenard, sans remarquer le regard de Gazel, frustré d'avoir été coupé, « Mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse gagner contre mes flammes ardentes, et il se frappa le torse du poing.

\- Les flammes ne font que mourir en présence du froid de la glace, se moqua Gazel, ce qui énerva Burn.

\- Tu veux te battre avec moi !?

\- Tu t'énerves si facilement, comme d'habitude.

\- Arrêtez ça, tous les deux. »

L'intervention de Gran, qui n'avait pas dis un mot jusque là, étonna les deux capitaines rivaux.

« Gazel. As-tu l'intention de faire un match contre Endou ?

\- Ouais, répondit Gazel avec un sourire, je veux voir de mes propres yeux la puissance de celui qui a battu Epsilon Kaï. »

Burn gardait une moue mécontente, en fixant Gran qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lui, il l'avait arrêté, mais il laissait Gazel faire !?

⁂

Diamond Dust ne fit qu'égaliser face à Raimon.

⁂

« Quel match ennuyant. » avait dis Burn pendant le jeu de Diamond Dust contre Raimon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait rire intérieurement de la déconvenue de l'équipe de son rival. C'était évident que les joueurs qui auraient du affronter Raimon, ce devait être ceux de Prominence. Maintenant que les trois capitaines se retrouvaient pour la première fois face à face après la défaite de Gazel, Burn ne tenait pas en place … Il était le seul assis dans son siège, une jambe croisée.

« Franchement, tu es pathétique. Tu es le seul à chercher un match, et il se termine par un score nul. Un match nul est la même chose que la défaite. Ce qui veut dire qu'en ce moment, t-

\- Je n'ai pas perdu. J'ai été en mesure d'obtenir une solide connaissance des spécifications Raimon - il sourit -, la victoire sera assurée la prochaine fois.

\- Malheureusement, intervint Gran, tes données sont inutiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça signifie que Diamond Dust n'aura pas d'autre chance, ricana Burn, tu es fini.

\- Cette personne l'a dis ?

\- Oui. »

Gazel fixa Gran d'un air choqué, comme s'il voulait que ce dernier répète encore et encore sa réponse, jusqu'à ce que ce « oui » disparaisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une erreur grossière, lui laissant une deuxième chance … Mais rien ne se passa. Il continuait à le regarder de son air impassible habituel.

« Le titre de Genesis n'est pas digne de quelqu'un comme toi, qui ne peut pas gagner contre de simples humains, continua Burn.

\- Tu me fais pitié, Gazel. »

Non ! Gazel hurlait intérieurement, sa rage grossissait et les voix autour de lui s'estompaient petit à petit …

« Maintenant, cela signifie que le titre de Genesis ira soit à Prominence, soit à Gaïa … » continuaient-ils sans lui.

C'était impossible, Diamond Dust s'était tellement entraîné avant d'affronter Raimon, et Gazel avait été présent en tant que capitaine mille fois plus que les deux autres crétins ! Genesis lui revenait de droit ! « Cette personne a pris la mauvaise décision ! » aboya-t-il intérieurement avec défi.

* * *

 _Merci merci, à la semaine prochaine !_


	6. 01 Chapitre 5

_En fait quand je sors le Darren/Hurley le mercredi (normalement le mardi), je suis dans une bonne lancée donc je sors ce chapitre un jour en avance ... Et dire que j'avais fait exprès de sortir les chapitres le mardi et le jeudi pour ne pas les mettre le même jour, tsss ..._

 _Sinon merci toujours et encore de lire, de suivre et de commenter ! Je réponds à vos reviews dans l'instant, promis !_

* * *

« Père a dis non. »

Burn sentit la colère le remuer des orteils à la tête.

« Comment ça-

\- Non.

\- Mais pour-

\- Non.

\- Gran est-ce-

\- Il a dis non. »

Burn frappa la table, tous les plateaux de l'équipe de Gaïa tremblèrent.

« J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE. Pourquoi Gaïa et Diamond Dust auraient le droit, et pas Prominence ? Pourquoi !?

\- C'est un ordre de père, c'est tout. Tu n'avais pas à affronter seul l'équipe Raimon, la dernière fois.

\- … Pour ça ? Nous n'avons pas le droit … À cause de ça ? »

Gran ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Nouveau coup de poing sur la table.

« BORDEL. »

Il sortit du réfectoire bruyamment. Dans le couloir, Gazel s'apprêtait à y rentrer, et s'arrêta net. Burn le chopa au niveau du col, brûlant de colère.

« Tu es content, hein !?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Gazel avait mis sa main sur le poing de Burn, tentant de se dégager.

\- De quoi !? Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant !

\- Burn, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Père m'a dis non !

\- C'était à prévoir …

\- La ferme ! »

Il secoua Gazel, qui se mit à lui griffer la main.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi comme ça !

\- Parce que toi, ton équipe s'est confrontée à Raimon. Pourquoi ton équipe et pas la notre !? Pourquoi Diamond Dust et pas Prominence !? »

Gazel laissa tomber les bras, et le regarda, les yeux vides. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son ami pour atténuer sa rage, il n'avait rien à justifier, rien d'autre que sa propre rage … Mais ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Burn le secoua de nouveau.

« Parle ! Tu m'emmerdes avec ta foutue fierté ! »

D'un seul coup, Gazel lui attrapa le poing et se dégagea avec force, le regard noir.

« Quelle fierté !? Tu l'as dis toi même : il n'y a aucune fierté à s'être confronté à Raimon, Diamond Dust n'a pas gagné. »

Il s'éloigna de lui, ouvrit la porte du réfectoire.

« Crétin. »

Et laissa Burn et sa haine seuls au milieu du couloir.

Ce dernier alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et se défoula contre un mur jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges saignent. Quelle idiotie, si son équipe voulait affronter Raimon, il fallait qu'ils deviennent la Genesis, mais pour devenir Genesis il fallait qu'ils fassent leurs preuves face à Raimon c'était ainsi que tout lui revenait ! Et cet imbécile froid, je-m'en-foutiste, arrogant, ce crétin de Diamond Dust, pourquoi lui !? Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer en se disant que Gazel était mal d'avoir perdu et ne pourrait jamais plus avoir le titre de Genesis, il ne peut que s'empêcher de répéter que sa Prominence aurait gagné ! Ils étaient les meilleurs ! Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Gaïa subisse une bonne punition pour avoir affronté Raimon sans autorisation.

Burn s'écroula, épuisé, dans son lit.

Ils le fatiguaient, ces aliens …

⁂

Le meilleur. Il devait être le meilleur, tout donner, tout prouver … C'était ce qui l'animait au début, cette rage de prouver à son père qu'il ferait tout pour lui, il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas choisis comme capitaine pour rien, qu'il avait eu raison. Puis l'amour pour son père s'était effacé quand ce dernier a changé, et seule la froideur régissait désormais ses actions. Au fond, il était sûr de ses capacités, il ne voyait plus ce qu'il devait prouver. Et puis c'était la fierté qui le monta contre les autres équipes et qui lui hurlait de ne jamais perdre.

Maintenant, il errait dans l'UFO. Extérieurement rien n'avait changé, sa démarche et son air restaient les mêmes, mais intérieurement sa tempête de glace n'avait plus rien à geler. Il se sentait vide après la déconvenue amère qu'il avait subis. La défaite l'avait glacée. Il pensait à ses coéquipiers aussi, sa deuxième famille, ses amis, c'était lui qui les avait conduis sous les regards de jugement et les moqueries des autres équipes. Maintenant que leur titre de Genesis s'était définitivement échappé ils avaient du mal à s'entraîner, toute l'équipe errait aussi. Leur fierté et leur arrogance balayée, ils se retrouvaient au niveau de la Gemini Storm ou d'Epsilon silencieux pendant les repas, rasant les murs dans l'UFO, inexistants sur les terrains d'entraînement.

⁂

Le meilleur. Il devait être le meilleur. Parce qu'il était le meilleur. Il le mérite, c'est sa place, son titre, rien ne pouvait se dresser devant lui. Il voulait être le meilleur pour personne d'autre que lui – et son équipe. C'était évident qu'il allait être capitaine d'une équipe de rang Maître, il n'avait rien à prouver. Et cette évidence, rien ne pouvait la faire trembler, elle brûlait avec puissance. Le monde tournait autour de lui, il faisait tourner le monde, il lui était inconcevable que l'Aliea Gakuen n'existe sans lui. Mais tout ne pouvait pas fonctionner comme il le voudrait …

Maintenant il se retrouvait assis dans son lit, abasourdis. La réalité l'avait rattrapé et étranglé. Il venait de se prendre les conséquences de ses actes arrogants et égocentriques en pleine face : son équipe ne sera pas Genesis. Remettre en cause cette évidence même que son équipe allait recevoir le titre de meilleure équipe ébranlait tout son univers avec fracas. Il était incapable de retourner aux entraînements pour voir ses joueurs s'entraîner avec hargne, ignorant la certitude de leur échec. Et il était encore plus incapable d'avouer que ses précédentes actions leur avait fait perdre la confiance de leur père, chassant la chance de pouvoir livrer le match qui les couronnerait Genesis – et bien sûr il était impatient et buté pour ne pas envisager un match non-officiel allant contre les ordres.

Les deux capitaines de Diamond Dust et Prominence étaient en plein tourment.

⁂

Et Gaïa fût sacrée Genesis.

* * *

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, par rapport à l'état d'esprit de Burn, qui voyait son grand rival avoir le droit d'affronter Raimon et finir sur une égalité, alors que lui n'en avait pas le droit. En regardant l'animé je me suis demandée si c'était vraiment le fait qu'il ait agis seul à Okinawa qui ait 'condamné' son équipe. Et je me suis aussi demandée, si il comprenait ça, est-ce qu'il se sentirait coupable que ce soit toute son équipe qui paye son attitude égoïste ? Je pense que oui. C'est un petit tendre notre Burn/SMASH/_

 _Merci, à la semaine prochaine !_


	7. 01 Chapitre 6

_Un jour de retard ! SHAME !_

 _Bonsoir, lecteurs ! J'aimerais dire un mot rapide sur ce chapitre. La plupart de mes chapitres ont été écris avec des scènes déjà existantes dans l'anime, je voulais lier au maximum la fanfiction à la fiction originale ; ce fut donc de très nombreuses heures à regarder chaque épisode un par un et à tout répertorier sur un fichier texte, notamment les dialogues. Au début je m'appuyais sur les dialogues de la version française, puis j'ai voulu changer pour la version vostfr pour cet épisode. Notamment les traductions de GOT4N, principal fournisseur de vidéos sous-titrées d'Inazuma Eleven sur internet._

 _L'horreur._

 _Certains sous-titres m'ont tellement fais paniquer que j'ai abandonné pour la version sous-titrée en anglais, histoire de comprendre. Puis je suis tombée sur cette phrase : "The tie was just a result". Je ne connaissais pas le terme "tie" alors par réflexe je suis allée sur Google Traduction : "cravate". Me doutant que ce ne devait pas être ça je suis allée sur WordReference : "égalité", tout prenait sens. Et je me suis rappelée. Je suis retournée sur la vidéo vostfr de GOT4N, avec en sous-titres ... "La cravate n'était qu'un résultat" ..._

 _MAIS._

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 6_

* * *

Gazel était au centre de la salle de conseil. Sa lumière bleue inondait la pièce, la lumière de Diamond Dust. Il sentait l'ambiance de l'UFO vibrer jusque dans la pièce sombre, après la nouvelle du matin. Mais étonnement lui se sentait très calme. Parce que ce n'était qu'injustice. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la salle, s'arrêtèrent en face de lui. La lumière rouge vint faire concurrence à la sienne.

« Burn.

\- As-tu entendu, Gazel ? »

Le capitaine de Prominence avait un ballon sous le pied.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, que cette personne ait choisi Gaïa pour être Genesis, marmonna Gazel.

\- Je n'accepterais jamais ça ! »

L'attaquant de glace frémit en sentant toute la rage, la haine, la fureur qui se consumaient en Burn. Ce dernier lança son ballon en l'air, et le frappa de toute ses forces. Il atterrit sur une colonne à l'autre bout de la pièce, y fit craqueler la pierre, et revint derechef vers son propriétaire. Burn l'éloigna d'un coup de main vif.

« Je ne reconnais pas Gaïa comme Genesis ! - il serra les poings devant lui - C'est une chose pour toi d'avoir fait match nul avec Raimon - il leva les bras -, mais moi je n'ai jamais perdu face à Gran ! » et il abaissa les bras brusquement.

« Le match nul n'était rien qu'un résultat. Je voulais juste apprécier un match contre eux. »

Burn sembla avoir un nouveau coup de sang, mais eut brusquement un tic et sourit.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Es-tu partant pour tout … déchaîner ?

\- Es-tu en train de dire … Que nous devrions joindre nos forces ?

\- Ce serait à peine un début. Nous allons tous les deux montrer que Gran … Qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un au-dessus des 'meilleurs'.

\- Ça a l'air intéressant, Gazel souriait, laisse-moi participer à ce plan.

\- Nous allons battre Gran et lui voler le titre de Genesis, s'exclama Burn d'un air féroce.

\- Et nous allons montrer à cette personne qui sont les meilleurs pour le Projet Genesis. »

Les deux rivaux se serrèrent la main, et ensembles :

« Le Projet Neo Genesis commence maintenant ! »

⁂

Les entraînements de la nouvelle équipe Chaos étaient rudes : ils avaient peu de temps pour combiner leurs deux équipes, et trouver de nouvelles techniques, afin de pouvoir affronter Raimon avant que Genesis n'agisse. Leurs joueurs avaient énormément de mal à s'entendre entre eux, en plus des discordes au sein même des anciennes équipes, parmi ceux choisis pour Chaos, et ceux restés en réserve.

Même leurs capitaines avaient parfois du mal à s'accorder, la technique spéciale combinant feu et glace avait beaucoup de peine à prendre forme.

Burn n'arrêtait jamais de s'entraîner, mais il était impressionné par Gazel. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps avec l'attaquant de glace, et le redécouvrait au fur et à mesure. Gazel était plus stratège qu'il ne l'avait cru, et était extrêmement calme, voir froid, avec ses joueurs. « Avec moi aussi en fait … » maugréa-t-il intérieurement. Quand Burn était assis sur le banc de touche et se désaltérait, il l'observait, comme on observait un animal.

Quand il jouait, le capitaine de la Diamon Dust y allait franchement, n'hésitait jamais, et lorsqu'il réussissait une action, un sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage. Ses ordres étaient directs et sans appels, mais ne manquaient jamais leur coup. Jamais Burn ne lui avait trouvé autant de qualités …

Il détestait son côté je-m'en-foutiste, froid, ce manque de réaction constant.

Il adorait l'arrogance avec laquelle il entreprenait chacune de ses attaques.

Quelqu'un lui mit un tacle derrière la tête, Nepper s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ça fait dix minutes que tu fixes les joueurs de Diamond Dust, tu veux changer d'équipe ?

\- Ne me fais pas rire ! » réagit-il au quart de tour.

Nepper ricana, et retourna sur le terrain. Burn le suivit du regard en l'invectivant, avant de revenir sur les joueurs de son rival. Gazel était en train de l'observer, sans qu'aucune expression ne ressorte de ses yeux. Burn lui répondit un regard noir, accompagné d'un geste grossier, et Gazel rit.

⁂

Mais lorsqu'enfin Chao affronta Raimon, et s'apprêtait à les écraser de leur suprématie, Gran vint interrompre le match au nom de Genesis.

⁂

Le lendemain soir, au réfectoire.

La salle était terriblement vide, seule la Gemini Storm mangeait à sa table. Genesis avait mangé avant eux, Epsilon apparaissait de moins en moins depuis leurs défaites, et les équipes des deux idiots ont été introuvables toute la journée … Reize profitait avec bonheur de son repas, dans le calme, seulement rythmé par les rires de ses compagnons …

« GRAN ! »

Gran, suivit de Gazel et Burn, rentrèrent avec fracas dans la pièce, les membres de Chaos à leur suite. Reize balança sa fourchette sur son plateau en jurant.

« Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec vous …

\- Pas te prendre la tête ! éructa Burn.

\- Tu n'avais pas à t'interposer

\- C'est Genesis qui doit affronter Raimon, répondit Gran sèchement.

\- GAÏA N'A PAS MÉRITÉ LE TITRE DE GENESIS ! s'énerva l'attaquant de feu, retenu par Gazel.

\- Tu as eu ce titre uniquement parce que tu es le chienchien de père, continua ce dernier, ton équipe ne le mérite pas. Nous allions battre Raimon !

\- Votre match n'était pas juste, et ce n'était pas un ordre de père … »

De rage, les deux capitaines quittèrent de concert la salle. Dehors, ils crièrent dans les couloirs :

« PUTAIN D'ALIENS! »

* * *

 _Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, merci beaucoup ! Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de la première partie !_


	8. 01 Chapitre 7

_Toutes mes excuses -_ s'incline bas _-_

 _Mon dernier chapitre sur mon autre fanfiction n'avait eu absolument aucun retour, et ça m'a complètement déprimé ; en plus de problèmes dans ma famille, avec mon copain, et BAM démotivation totale. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une review me priant de continuer (il se reconnaîtra, merci beaucoup cher inconnu), et donc ... Voilà !_

-nouvelle courbette-

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 7_

* * *

Le jour du match de la Genesis contre Raimon, les deux garçons s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Gazel. Ils refusaient, par pure fierté, de montrer un intérêt pour l'équipe de Gran. Gazel s'était allongé sur son bureau tel une larve, et Burn jouait sur une console portable. L'autre le voyait de dos, et n'arrivait pas à distinguer à quel jeu il jouait, mais ça l'amusait. Il était amusé de le voir transmettre sa haine contre Gran dans son jeu vidéo, ponctué de jurons et de mouvements brusques. Soudainement il s'arrêta, se mit à regarder le plafond, posa sa console sur ses genoux.

« Dis Fuu … Pourquoi est-ce que-

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Burn se retourna. Il avait l'air surpris du ton sec de son ami, et semblait ne pas savoir réagir, lui qui haïssait les ordres …

« Pourquoi ?

\- Suzuno Fuusuke n'est plus là. Aujourd'hui je suis Gazel. Si un jour nous quittons l'Aliea Gakuen, je serais de nouveau Fuusuke. Mais ce n'est pas le cas …

\- C'est complètement idiot. »

Burn le regardait méchamment, Gazel se redressa.

« Je t'appelle Fuusuke si je veux t'appeler Fuusuke, continua-t-il, quand je t'appelle Gazel c'est sur le terrain, devant tous les autres, en tant qu'alien. Mais celui que j'apprécie vraiment, c'est Fuusuke. »

Gazel chancela. « Apprécier », qu'il avait dis … Burn pivota et s'assit face à lui.

« Su-zu-no-Fuu-su-ke.

\- Ça va, ça va … Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passera si Genesis perd ? »

Silence.

« Nous retournerions à l'orphelinat.

\- Quelle blague, ricana Burn, on ne va jamais quitter cet UFO. Genesis va gagner, et père assouvira sa vengeance.

\- Je suis fatigué de cette histoire d'aliens … »

Silence.

« Tu penses que Raimon va gagner ? demanda Burn avec un air beaucoup trop sérieux pour lui.

\- C'est la même question que la précédente, non ?

\- Non ! il le fusilla du regard, ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Je ne sais pas – Gazel regarda en l'air, pensif – l'équipe Raimon est vraiment très intéressante et pleine de potentiel … Surtout Mark … »

Nouveau silence. Burn avait pris un air très réfléchis.

« Haruya … ? »

Ce dernier leva vivement la tête, les yeux pétillants.

« Oui ?

\- Non, Gazel était horriblement gêné, j'avais juste envie … De dire ton prénom. »

Une lueur totalement étrangère brilla dans les yeux de Haruya, mais il ne répondit rien. Gazel battit en retraite en se rallongeant sur son bureau. Refusant qu'un nouveau silence – et la gêne – s'installe, il combla le silence maladroitement.

« Il y a beaucoup de membres intéressants dans l'équipe Raimon.

\- Je me rappelle à quel point ils étaient faibles la première fois que je les ai affrontés.

\- Tu savais que la Gemini Storm a blessé un certain nombre de leurs joueurs ?

\- Oui. On aurait pu se confronter à eux, le Onze d'Inazuma en entier …

\- Leurs nouveaux joueurs sont intéressants aussi. Fubuki Shirô …

\- Leur nouveau goal ?

\- Leurs défenseurs …

\- C'est quoi cette discussion ridicule ? »

Gazel rit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Burn rit aussi, en regardant le dos de son rival se secouer. Pourquoi ce débile s'était planqué ainsi, pour une fois qu'il devait sourire sans arrogance ….

Au final Burn retourna sur sa console, et l'attente reprit …

⁂

Tous les aliens furent évacués avant que l'UFO ne commence à se détruire, les surveillants avaient réagis au quart de tour. Dehors, dans le froid des montagnes japonaises, avec pour la plupart comme seuls vêtements des shorts et des tee-shirts, ils ne purent même pas regarder une dernière fois la chose qui aura été leur chez-eux pendant ces quelques années. Les voitures de police étaient là, et elles engloutirent avec maladresse tous les enfants, redevenus orphelins à nouveau.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

 _La deuxième partie (la suite) est en cours d'écriture. J'avance difficilement, puisque je n'ai plus aucune trame de l'histoire déjà existante ahah ! Le premier chapitre devrait sortir à la rentrée ; de toute façon je ne sortirais aucun chapitre tant que tous ne seront pas déjà écris à l'avance (sauf syndrome violent de page blanche)._

 _Merci pour tout !_


	9. 02 Chapitre 1

_Boooooonnjjooouuuuur ... Je suuuiiiis de reettooouuuuurrr ..._

 _Désolée ! Désolée sincèrement pour le vide intergalactique que je vais ai imposé. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait des gens qui tenaient à cette histoire, je n'aurais pas du penser à tout lâcher comme ça ... Alors voilà ! Je continue à écrire, toujours en écoutant du Muse à fond la caisse pour cette fiction (Resistance en ce moment), et j'avance dans mes chapitres._

 _Je suis beaucoup plus hésitante pour cette partie, parce que avant j'avais toute la trame de la saison 2 pour faire évoluer les personnages, et maintenant je suis lancée dans le vide, avec pour seuls appuis mon imagination et mes connaissances des personnages ... J'espère fort ne pas faire de OOC, ne pas les faire évoluer trop vite ou trop lentement, etc ... Si je me détourne, tapez-moi !_

 _Merci beaucoup encore à tous/toutes, je vous suis reconnaissante._

 _(et maintenant je suis en retard en cooooouuuuuuuuuuuuurrrs)_

* * *

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 1_

* * *

Finalement la fin arrivait. Ils n'avaient pas passé plus de 24 heures en cellule, mais c'était comme une éternité. Même enfermés, ils étaient libres, l'Aliea Gakuen n'existait plus, la météorite était détruite, tous les orphelins pouvaient vivre leur vie comme ils le souhaitaient … Mais comment ? Au fond, ils n'avaient jamais vécu autrement, ils ne connaissaient que ça. Même si Hitomiko leur avait promis de reprendre l'orphelinat, et qu'ils y étaient tous les bienvenus, tout changeait, ils reprenaient une vie qui appartenait au passé pour eux … Dans le bus qui les ramenait 'chez eux', Fuusuke regardait fixement par la fenêtre, les paysages qui défilaient, et essayait d'imaginer à quoi demain ressemblerait. Sans Diamond Dust, sans la lutte pour le titre de Genesis, sans père, sans l'UFO, sans tout … Il sentit quelque chose contre son coude, et vit qu'une main sortait d'entre l'espace des deux sièges du bus, et lui agrippait la veste. Il tourna la tête, et aperçut une masse de cheveux rouges cramoisis inclinée vers lui.

« Suzuno Fuusuke. »

Fuusuke sourit.

⁂

La vie reprenait lentement dans l'orphelinat. Les adolescents s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que leur environnement social n'était pas si modifié, il n'y avait que des points bénéfiques au changement drastique qu'ils subissaient : plus de surveillants, plus de règles strictes, plus de montagnes étouffantes, plus d'espaces cloîtrés et gris, plus d'entraînements de foot éreintants, etc. Hitomiko était là pour les aider, heureuse de redevenir une grande sœur.

Les altercations entre membres des anciennes équipes ne cessaient pas pour autant. La violence et la rage d'écraser l'autre avaient disparues, mais ils se rendirent bien compte que les querelles étaient ancrées en eux.

La Gemini Storm retrouva lentement confiance en elle, Epsilon redevint l'équipe d'adolescents sérieux qu'ils étaient avant, Diamond Dust et Prominence continuaient à être bruyants, goguenards, rancuniers, bagarreurs, en restant liés par l'ancienne Neo Genesis, Chaos. Quand à Gaïa, connus pour être les plus acerbes des joueurs, ils eurent plus de mal pour se fondre à nouveau dans la vie courante et sociale …

⁂

Les rires de Fuusuke et Haruya résonnaient dans tout l'orphelinat, plus fort encore qu'avant leur départ pour l'UFO.

Au début Fuusuke avait du mal avec leur retour. Il errait dans les couloirs sans trop savoir quoi faire, où aller, tant les possibilités lui semblaient infinies. Jouer dehors, jouer dedans, lire, grignoter, se rassembler en groupes pour discuter, regarder la télévision, faire des jeux de société … Haruya, lui, avait tout compris, et faisait tout à la fois. Avec sa bande d'amis de Prominence, ils fichaient un bordel monstre dans le Sun Garden, sans que personne ne réussisse à les remettre en place tant ils avaient l'air heureux.

Au bout de quelques jours, Haruya finit tout de même par aller voir son ami qui était assis dans la pelouse dehors et regardait le soleil se coucher, l'air absent. L'attaquant de feu se planta devant lui, lui bouchant la vue, droit, les poings sur les hanches.

« T'es gros. » marmonna Fuusuke en levant les yeux vers lui, plissés à cause de la lueur du soleil. L'autre vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Fuu, j'ai l'impression que tu as arrêté de vivre quand on nous en donne enfin la possibilité.

\- Je crois que je suis dérouté par le changement, murmura-t-il estomaqué de voir Haruya si sérieux et mature.

\- Tu ne me parle plus. »

Fuusuke se tourna vers lui. Oui, depuis leur arrivée il n'avait presque plus parlé à Haruya. Parce qu'il adorait se mettre plutôt dans un coin et observer Prominence et son capitaine courir en hurlant dans tous les couloirs du bâtiment. Il savourait ces moments d'apocalypse en voyant leurs airs ravis et changés.

« J'admire la capacité d'adaptation des membres de Prominence, finit par rire Fuusuke.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi Diamond Dust n'arrive pas à faire de même ? »

Fuusuke se pinça les lèvres et regarda ailleurs, il connaissait la réponse mais préférait se taire.

« Parce que tu n'es plus là ! le secoua Haruya, où est partis Suzuno Fuusuke !?

\- Arrête, rigola-t-il devant les chatouilles de son meilleur ami, je suis désolé, je vais sortir de mon trou ! »

Haruya se redressa d'un coup avec un immense sourire, l'air bienheureux.

« Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça. »

Fuusuke le regarda en sentant sa poitrine papillonner, touché de voir Haruya s'inquiéter autant pour lui, et de voir cette expression de joie victorieuse. La suite le fit légèrement déchanter :

« Nan, parce que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'être les meilleurs quand nos rivaux ne sont qu'une armée de larves sans foi qui errent au hasard dans l'orphelinat. On s'ennuie beaucoup.

\- Connard. »

Il hasarda une parade à ses chatouilles en le poussant dans l'herbe, et alla l'écraser de tout son poids. Haruya tentait de riposter, mais il riait tellement que ses efforts étaient inutiles. Les deux amis roulèrent dans l'herbe en se débattant, avant de partir dans un duel de foot endiablé. Ils rentrèrent à l'orphelinat couverts de terre et de mottes d'herbe.

Depuis, les rires de Haruya et Fuusuke résonnaient entre les murs du Sun Garden.

* * *

 _Voilà voilààà ... Les chapitres sortiront le Vendredi maintenant, parfois le Jeudi si je sais que ce ne sera pas possible. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !_


	10. 02 Chapitre 2

_Okay, nous sommes à 30 min d'être Samedi, mais je m'en fiche il est toujours vendredi. Gnihihih._

* * *

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 2_

* * *

Mais bien sûr que tout ce petit monde ne pouvait pas rester dans une paix parfaite et magnifique ; les membres de Prominence et de Diamond Dust s'ennuyant à en mourir pendant qu'ils regardaient leurs capitaines batifoler dans les champs en se faisant des couronnes de fleurs.

C'est imagé.

⁂

Alors un soir, pendant le repas, la tension entre les deux équipes de feu et de glace avaient brutalement grimpé de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de crans, ce qui rendaient les joueurs de feu et de glace parfaitement heureux de pouvoir cracher et insulter leurs ennemis avec l'appui de leurs capitaines. Haruya, qui avait passé les derniers jours avec Fuusuke 24h/24 non-stop, s'était soudainement rappelé qu'il avait d'autres amis dans son équipe. Le capitaine de Diamond Dust se retrouvant alors seul un matin, sa fierté froissée, décida de jouer le jeu qu'Haruya était venu chercher lorsqu'il lui avait remonté le moral : la rivalité.

Les jours suivant furent alors épiques. Tout était bon pour rendre la vie de l'autre équipe abominable. Des repas se finissaient en bataille de nourriture, le riz et les morceaux d'algue volant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce jusqu'à ce que Hitomiko doive intervenir en hurlant. Des parties de foot hargneuses lancées sur un défi avaient lieu n'importe quand, et surtout n'importe où. Ou alors encore les orphelins s'amusaient à enfermer les autres dans les chambres, ou leur jouer des sales tours dans les douches communes. Gaïa, Gemini Storm et Epsilon se retrouvèrent à nouveau au milieu du conflit, débordant eux-aussi d'imagination pour sauver leur peau.

Ryuuji s'enfuyait dehors avec Miura pour taper dans un ballon.

Osamu réglait tout conflit qui venait le déranger directement avec discernement.

Hiroto mangeait des glaces.

Au début, tout cela amusait énormément Haruya. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait : son meilleur ami de bonne humeur, une bonne rivalité acerbe pour faire dorer son égo, un bordel monstre dans l'orphelinat. Mais la situation se retrouva soudainement moins drôle quand il tenta de communiquer avec Fuusuke.

Parce que ce dernier en avait vraiment gros sur la patate. Il voulait prendre Haruya dans son jeu et lui faire subir sa désertion, et ce grand idiot trouvait tout cela très amusant. Alors l'attaquant de glace continuait à lui faire des sourires, mais froids et distants. Et quand Haruya venait lui parler, il lui répondait le strict minimum, et en lui rappelant bien que, après tout, Diamond Dust étaient les meilleurs et ils n'avaient rien à faire avec des membres de Prominence. Surtout, il faisait bien en sorte que tous les soirs des membres de son équipe passent leur soirée dans sa chambre. Chaque fois que Haruya tentait une percée, il lui était impossible de rester avec Fuusuke.

En toute sincérité, Fuusuke était froid, glacial, et hautain et arrogant. Et Haruya commençait à en souffrir, sauf que Haruya n'analysait pas la douleur, et n'en ressortait qu'une haine aveugle. Il finit enfin par choper Fuusuke à la fin d'un match féroce, pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, et pour tenter d'arracher ce qui avait voulu ce changement d'attitude.

« Fuusuke, finit Haruya après un long monologue, explique-moi, on se connaît ou pas ? J'ai l'impression que depuis une semaine je suis devenu une espèce de sous-espèce pour toi. Même Ryuuji et Hiroto sont venus me voir pour me parler de ton comportement, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ils me croient plus mature que toi. Tout le monde croit avoir affaire à Gazel …

\- Tu es toujours si prétentieux, cracha Fuusuke une fois la tirade de son ami terminée, et égocentrique ! Il n'y a que toi qui compte sur cette planète !

\- C'est normal, je suis le meilleur.

\- Que tu crois, fulmina-t-il en serrant les poings, tu n'es rien, Nagumo Haruya.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es, Fuusuke ? Un type accroché au passé, un arrogant froid qui n'est attaché à personne et pour qui personne ne s'attache !

\- Parce qu'on s'attache à toi peut-être ?

\- Mon équipe !

\- L'équipe que tu as abandonné pendant tes vacances à Okinawa ? »

Le coup de poing partit tout seul. Il frappa Fuusuke sur le nez, à pleine volée. L'attaquant de glace tituba, une main plaquée sur le visage pour retenir le sang qui gouttait déjà par terre. Il ne dit rien, releva la tête en arrière, sachant qu'il était allée trop loin. Haruya avait le regard fuyant en frottant son poing ; il savait lui aussi qu'il était allé trop loin.

« Tu es stupide, finit-il par dire, tu as été horrible cette semaine …

\- Je sais.

\- Qu'est- ce que je t'ai fais ?

\- Tu as voulu passer du temps à nouveau avec tes amis de Prominence, du jour au lendemain, j'ai trouvé ça brusque et je voulais te le faire payer.

\- Fuu, pardon, mais …

\- Ouais. La prochaine fois je t'en parlerais plus tôt … »

Ils se regardèrent, désolés et tellement étonnés. Où étaient passés les deux aliens qui s'engueulaient pour une couleur de ballon de foot, ou pour savoir qui de la glace ou du feu était le meilleur, et qui se tiraient la tronche pendant une semaine ? La peur qu'ils avaient dû ressentir à la fin de l'UFO leur avait appris à mettre leur fierté de côté. Doucement, Haruya mis la main sur l'épaule de Fuusuke, pour le guider vers les robinets pour calmer son saignement.

⁂

Quand Fuusuke et Haruya étaient revenus dans le salon de l'orphelinat, même s'ils y étaient rentrés ensembles serrés l'un contre l'autre, Hitomiko ne put s'empêcher de hurler et faire un scandale en voyant le visage en sang du capitaine de Diamond Dust, et ce malgré leurs efforts désespérés pour tout nettoyer au robinet extérieur. Elle avait d'abord cherché à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de se reprendre instantanément et leur ordonner de passer l'après midi dans leurs chambres. Et au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à disparaître dans le couloir, elle se retourna vivement.

« Haruya, c'est bien toi qui ait frappé Fuusuke ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Alors vous passerez la fin de la journée dans la chambre de Haruya. Allez ! »

Il s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

* * *

 _Merci, à la semaine prochaine ! On retrouve Haruya et Fuusuke dans leur chambre ! /TEASE/  
_


	11. 02 Chapitre 3

_Paaardooon, je poste le chapitre un peu tard, mais j'ai été prise par FF XV, j'avoue tout ... Enjoy !_

* * *

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre de Haruya. Ils restèrent un moment assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le lit, sans rien dire, sans se regarder, le silence seulement rythmé par Fuusuke qui reniflait régulièrement et s'essuyait le nez. Puis ce dernier releva les yeux, observa Haruya. Il regardait obstinément sa couette, se grattait les doigts en cherchant à s'arracher des peaux mortes, et faisait la moue. Le capitaine de Diamond Dust se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Si il regrettait ces derniers jours qui sont passés, si il lui en voulait encore, si il réfléchissait à 'eux', ou même s'il repensait à l'UFO. Fuusuke avait envie de lui parler, de le serrer dans ses bras, de faire quelque chose pour chasser cette moue frustrée.

Finalement Haruya s'en foutait. Il finit par tendre le bras vers le bas de son lit, et attraper tout content sa console portable. Fuusuke fit une grimace blessée ; d'abord parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel je-m'en-foutisme, et aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas quand son meilleur ami tuait le temps sur ses jeux vidéos pendant que lui se tournait les pouces. Il se sentait seul et, surtout, pas du tout intéressant. Et ça, sa fierté ne le supportait pas. Dans une tentative de nouer un dialogue avec son ami, il tendit la main vers l'écran de la console.

"Nan ! l'arrêta Haruya en relevant la console portable, je dois finir ce niveau !"

Fuusuke eut une mine pincée. Leur punition était à deux, c'était bien normal qu'ils s'occupent à deux ! Dépité, l'attaquant de glace commença donc à fouiller la pièce du regard pour chasser l'ennui. Il se leva et fit le tour du propriétaire. Neuf fois. Il alla regarder l'armoire de jeux vidéos, le bureau parfaitement vide de tout ce qu'un bureau pourrait contenir, mais plutôt plein de papiers, emballages vides, mouchoirs usagés, une paire de chaussure et même un ballon de foot, puis félicita Haruya de posséder au moins une étagère dédiée aux livres (d'une qualité narrative douteuse bien sûr). Au bout du seizième tour dans sa chambre, où Fuusuke avait finis par remarquer les fissures dans le bois de la porte, Haruya releva la tête en grognant.

"Tu m'ennuie !

\- JE m'ennuie ! On est enfermés ici je te rappelle !

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Arrête de m'embêter !

\- Haruya, je vais encore te traiter d'abruti.

\- Et moi de te traiter de gros bloc de glace buté ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le !

\- Pose ta console."

Haruya lui jeta un regard noir. Il détestait les ordres, il détestait qu'on lui fasse des remarques. Mais le regard tout aussi noir que lui renvoyait Fuusuke lui fit comprendre qu'il avait peut-être effectivement tord. Abasourdis, il se vit poser le petit boitier bruyant sur son lit, à ses pieds. Les pensées de l'attaquant de feu firent un tour de grand huit dans son cerveau. Il posait sa console. Il posait sa console ? Il venait de répondre à un ordre de Fuusuke. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça avec Nepper ou Osamu. Pourquoi Fuusuke ? Haruya leva les yeux vers son meilleur qui était revenu s'installer dans le lit en face de lui.

Pourquoi Fuusuke ?

"Ne m'ignore pas alors qu'on est ensemble seuls dans la même pièce." cracha ce dernier une fois installé.

Haruya continuait à le fixer, il le regarda replacer ses jambes qui s'empêtraient dans les draps, passer quinze fois la main dans ses cheveux, et finalement relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Ses yeux bleus vifs le firent frissonner du bout des orteils au bord des lèvres.

« Haruya ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Pardon, je pensais à …

\- À ce que je viens de te dire ? »

Haruya secoua la tête négativement avec un air faussement désolé, arrachant un soupir à Fuusuke. Soudainement, le capitaine de Prominence alla fourrer les mains dans les cheveux de son ami, le décoiffant intégralement. Fuusuke hurla.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'avais envie !"

Ils commencèrent une lutte acharnée où coussin, couette et console portable se retrouvèrent balancés par terre ; avant de stopper brutalement. Fuusuke venait de repousser une bonne fois pour toute l'autre idiot, et remettait énergiquement ses mèches de cheveux improbables en place. Haruya le regarda faire et rit.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

\- Tu serais sûrement encore plus stupide et complètement perdu, railla Fuusuke d'une voix sèche.

\- Sérieusement Fuu."

Haruya attrapa le poignet de l'attaquant de glace qui s'acharnait toujours sur ses cheveux, arrêtant son geste.

"Je tiens à toi."

Il y eu un moment de rien. Juste un moment où tous les deux se demandaient s'ils avaient bien entendu cette dernière phrase. Le poignet que Haruya tenait glissa lentement, leurs doigts se touchèrent, s'effleurèrent, avant de s'échapper. Fuusuke s'était raidis et sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, sa poitrine éclater, son estomac se faire la malle. Une chaleur cruelle s'étendit entre ses côtes. Haruya se mit à rougir aussi, tout son visage était en feu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire ça, il ne pouvait même pas l'avoir fait. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient en lui, mais rien qu'il ne comprenait. Alors il balaya tout du dos de la main.

"Est-ce que je peux ... continuer mon jeu ? On n'a qu'à jouer en multijoueur !"

* * *

 _À la semaine prochaine !_


	12. 02 Chapitre 4

_(Okay, j'avais écris ce texte une première fois mais mon ordinateur a crashé, je crois qu'il ne veut pas de mes excuses ... )_

 _Mon Dieu mon Dieu, je suis tellement tellement désolée ... Le vent de la semaine dernière était totalement prévu à cause de ma semaine de partiels, mais comme une grosse goujat j'ai complètement oublié de le spécifier dans le dernier chapitre pour vous prévenir, désolée ... Et là je voulais me rattraper, mais je n'ai pas réussis à avoir internet pour poster avant maintenant, désolééeee ..._

 _Sinon les vacances de Noël commencent pour moi (Lundi et Mardi je suis sur Paris oouuiiiii), et je me fais allégrement kidnapper par mon copain : je devrais pouvoir poster Jeudi prochain (si ce n'est pas Jeudi ce sera Samedi dans la journée, sinon Dimanche, fêtes de Noël toussa toussa ...), mais le Jeudi encore d'après il me paume dans les montagnes, je ne sais pas encore si il y aura du réseau ... Désolée d'avance !_

 _Désolée encore, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 4  
_

* * *

Et au milieu des mésaventures enfantines de Haruya et Fusuuke, les autres orphelins vivaient leur vie, et à leur bouche on n'entendait qu'un seul sujet, dont les deux capitaines de feu et de glace étaient passés à côté. Le Football Frontier International.

« Le quoi ? s'était exclamé Fuusuke, la bouche encore pleine.

\- Football Frontier International, avait réagis Osamu assis en face de lui qui avait déjà finis son assiette, c'est une sorte d'extension de la compétition qui a lieu au Japon, le Football Frontier, que Raimon a gagné la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci dans le monde entier.

\- Du coup ça donne le droit au coach Hibiki de sélectionner lui-même les représentants du Japon, avait renchéris Hiroto, il va appeler les meilleurs joueurs repérés dans tout le Japon à se présenter pour faire son choix.

\- Vous espérez être appelés ? » s'était aventuré Ryuuji en balayant du regard les quatre autres anciens capitaines.

Un silence avait suivis cette question, lourd de sens. Dans les yeux des joueurs brillait la flamme d'une envie féroce de jouer à nouveau, de retourner sur le terrain, de se frotter à une compétition mondiale de haut niveau.

⁂

Juste après ce repas, les deux meilleurs amis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Haruya, soucieux.

« Fuu, je crois qu'on aurait jamais dû être mis au courant de ça …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Y'a quelque chose qui brûle dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression que Burn va revenir anéantir l'orphelin que j'étais redevenu. »

Fuusuke s'était alors jeté sur Haruya pour lui agripper les épaules.

« Non ! Je suis en train de mourir d'excitation moi aussi, et d'espoir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je céderais du terrain à Gazel ! Nous allons pouvoir donner une occasion au Japon, au monde, que les aliens ne sont pas vraiment ce que tout le monde a toujours cru ! »

Haruya garda une minute de silence.

« Et si un seul d'entre nous deux est appelé ? »

Fuusuke sentit son sang se glacer, et sa poitrine lui faire mal. Cette perspective l'horrifiait, que ce soit d'attirer la haine de son meilleur ami s'il était sélectionné ou de rester dans les gradins des spectateurs si le contraire se produisait.

« N'y pensons pas. »

⁂

Deux jours dans un supplice le plus total se déroulèrent pour les deux meilleurs amis avant que quelque chose n'arrive. En plein milieu de journée, Haruya alla voir Fuusuke dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer du tac au tac que Afuro Terumi, le capitaine de Zeus, venait de le contacter et voulait les rencontrer tous les deux le lendemain en ville, pour « parler ». Fuusuke avait tenté de tirer des détails de la part de Haruya, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus, mais était surtout beaucoup trop impatient pour écouter les questions qu'il lui posait. L'attaquant de glace passa une soirée, seul, agitée, à tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête, se demandant ce que leur voulait le maudit faux dieu et qu'est-ce que Haruya espérait de cette rencontre pour qu'il soit aussi excité.

Le jour de la rencontre, finalement, Fuusuke fouilla toute la maison à la recherche de son rival, mais ne le trouva nul part ; toute son équipe lui dit qu'il était partis plus tôt dans la matinée. Frustré, il se décida à partir seul. Au moment de mettre son manteau, Hiroto le croisa et lui demanda où il allait.

« Afuro Terumi nous a donné rendez-vous en ville, il veut nous parler … »

L'autre eut un air interdit, Fuusuke haussa les épaules et sortit.

Il attendit le bus en grommelant, passa le trajet le nez rivé sur son téléphone à regarder l'heure, en se demandant ce que Haruya avait pu faire entre ce matin et le début de l'après midi, et arriva en ville l'humeur boudeuse, déterminé à en découdre avec tout ça. Quand il rentra dans le café où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, c'est sans surprise que Fuusuke aperçut Haruya déjà en compagnie d'Afuro. Il se dirigea vers eux, une expression présageant des massacres sur le visage, et s'assit juste à côté de son ami au caractère de feu, le plus loin possible du blondinet.

Afuro observa les deux amis côte à côte avec un sourire en coin, satisfait de ce qu'il trouvait. Il avait effectivement passé la matinée avec le premier, l'ancien capitaine de Prominence, et avait été ravi de rencontrer un joueur au caractère de feu, buté mais décidé, plein d'arrogance et de rage de vaincre, prêt à tout donner pour l'équipe qui s'appuiera sur ses attaques. Puis Fuusuke était arrivé à leur table, et en voyant les deux proches, il comprit que leurs attaques ne fonctionneraient qu'ensembles. Le feu et la glace, qui se regardaient actuellement en chiens de faïence.

« Bonjour, Suzuno Fuusuke. » l'accueilla Aphrodi d'un ton mielleux.

Fuusuke ferma les yeux, sûrement pour se retenir de le fusiller du regard, puis lui répondit très calmement :

« Bonjour, Afuro.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Terumi, répondit l'autre dans un grand sourire, ou Aphrodi. »

L'attaquant de glace de répondit rien. Aphrodi frissonna face à sa froideur.

« Suzuno, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour vous faire une proposition que vous ne pouvez pas ignorer. » Fuusuke haussa un sourcil, Haruya se mit à le fixer avec une expression pétillante, pressé de découvrir la réaction de son ami. « Je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant, mais je suis pour moitié coréen, j'ai donc rejoint l'équipe qui représentera la Corée pour le FFI. Je suis venu ici pour vous recruter, pour que vous jouiez comme attaquants pour la Corée. »


	13. 02 Chapitre 5

_Comme c'était bien prévu, les fêtes de Noël m'ont empêchées de poster Jeudi soir ! Mais tant pis, me voilà le 25 au soir (ou le 26 au matin d'ici les 30min de publication) avec un chapitre "spécial Noël" puisque uuunnn peeuu plus long ! Blblblb cette fois pour ce chapitre je me suis dopée à 30 Seconds to Mars mélangé à toujours un peu de Muse et de compil' stupides. La musique est mon moteur pour cette fanfiction, c'est impressionnant ! Du coup si ça devient vraiment trop guimauve désolée, la musique déteint ..._

* * *

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 5_

* * *

« Je suis venu ici pour vous recruter, pour que vous jouiez comme attaquants pour la Corée. »

Il y eut un instant de battement où Aphrodi et Haruya fixèrent tout deux l'attaquant de glace.

Le serveur en profita pour poser leur boissons sur la table.

Suzuno se mordit fort la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils, regard fuyant, comme s'il hésitait alors que sa réponse était évidente ; seulement, il sentait qu'un feu recommençait à rugir dans sa poitrine. Il décortiqua Aphrodi du regard, analysa ses longs cheveux blonds dorés, son visage fin, ses yeux aux longs cils, ses doigts agiles et son port de tête presque altier. Il était d'une impressionnante beauté : jamais Fuusuke ne pouvait laisser Haruya avec ce genre d'énergumène. Décidé, il releva la tête pour lancer un regard de défi et d'avertissement à l'androgyne, glacial. De son côté, Haruya frissonna de la tête aux pieds en découvrant l'expression de son meilleur ami, jusqu'à créer des palpitations dans le bas de son ventre.

« Parfait alors, souffla Afuro avec un sourire satisfait, tout est réglé … Je vais avoir besoin de ton mail. »

Fuusuke, qui était repartis dans ses pensées en surveillant vaguement les mains de Haruya posées sur la table du bar, leva les yeux vers Aphrodi et comprit qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il sortit son téléphone et activa l'échange, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Haruya, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Fuusuke plissa les yeux.

Ils avaient déjà échangé leurs mails.

Une fois le mail d'Afuro enregistré, Fuusuke se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à avoir finis sa consommation, et que les deux autres semblaient repartis dans une grande discussion. Fatigué, l'attaquant de glace se leva et se rhabilla.

« Excusez-moi, je pars en premier, j'ai quelque chose à faire à l'orphelinat … »

Il posa de quoi payer sa consommation sur la table et quitta le café, sans hésitation, sans se retourner. Mais il sentait sur sa nuque le regard brûlant de Haruya, et il imaginait sans mal ce que pensait son ami à ce moment, à quel point il devait le haïr de lui tourner ainsi le dos.

« Haruya, ça va ? »

L'attaquant de feu regarda Aphrodi comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et but une gorgée de sirop à l'eau.

« L'attitude de Fuusuke m'énerve parfois. »

Il vit l'androgyne esquisser un sourire, mais ça ne fit que le frustrer un peu plus. Lui, ça ne l'amusait pas, il haïssait que son meilleur ami lui tourne le dos ainsi, il haïssait la façon qu'il avait de toujours gâcher ses journées quand elles se déroulaient bien.

« Parfois seulement ? »

Haruya regarda Afuro en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

« Fuusuke ne t'énerve que parfois ? reprit patiemment l'androgyne.

\- Non ! Tout le temps ! C'est un sale type au cœur froid qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, sans se soucier des émotions des autres ! Il est un bloc de glace pur, je déteste le froid …

\- Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir collaborer ? »

Le ton de Afuro s'était légèrement asséché ; mais pas assez pour être remarqué par un Haruya.

« Bien sûr ! Tu nous as vu quand nous étions Chaos non !? Le feu et la glace ensemble, rien ne nous arrête ! »

Afuro plissa les yeux. Leur duo était étrange, mais ils allaient devoir s'y faire. Ce sera à lui, le troisième attaquant, de se fondre parmi eux deux, et essayer de contenir le feu et la glace …

⁂

Fuusuke entendit la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat claquer lorsque Haruya rentra enfin de la ville. Il s'était mis au salon avec Shuuji et Yuki pour lire quelques livres, mais au final il n'était pas parvenu à lire une seule ligne tellement son esprit était préoccupé. Il s'était sentis extrêmement stupide lorsqu'il avait passé le pas de la porte de l'orphelinat : il avait laissé Haruya seul avec l'ennemi. Depuis, il ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, ce qu'il pouvait se passer, et, surtout, ce qui les attendait dans les mois à venir. Interloqués, Yuki et Shuuji avaient observé leur capitaine garder son livre ouvert pendant des heures sans en tourner une seule page, et le regard dans le vide. Bien sûr, il ne les avait pas prévenu. Mais au final, c'est dans un calme olympien qu'il croisa le regard de Haruya qui venait poser sa veste sur un porte-manteau. Ce dernier se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, s'arrêta et le toisa de haut, les poings sur les hanches.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû partir aussi tôt tout à l'heure. » et voulant alourdir le poids de culpabilité qu'il tentait de poser sur les épaules de Fuusuke, il rajouta : « Afuro l'a très mal pris.

\- Je ne pense pas, non. » lui répondit simplement l'attaquant de glace en retournant regarder son livre.

Haruya vacilla, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son petit mensonge soit descendu aussi rapidement.

« Il attend une réponse définitive et unanime ce soir ! »

Fuusuke tiqua immédiatement, jeta un regard noir à Haruya, puis un regard inquiet à Yuki et Shuuji, avant de se lever et d'entraîner son ami dehors. La chaleur traînante d'une journée de fin de printemps les accueillit avec un frisson.

« Je ne leurs ai rien dis, expliqua sèchement Fuusuke.

\- Beh, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas encore sûr d'y aller, répondit-il avec un rictus ironique, et je ne veux pas qu'ils me préparent une fête de départ inutile.

\- Comment ça pas encore sûr !?

\- Écoute … »

Mais l'attaquant de glace fut surpris par le regard perdu de son meilleur ami. Brièvement, il y ressentit de la peur et de la panique, avant que son caractère de feu ne reprenne le dessus. Il commençait à ouvrir la bouche en battant du poing, prêt à abattre une phrase cinglante lui rappelant sûrement combien cette occasion était précieuse, lorsqu'il le coupa :

« Je vais le faire. »

Nouveau silence perdu de Haruya qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« C'est que je n'ai pas confiance en Afuro, se justifia Fuusuke en croisant les bras.

\- Tu es jaloux ! »

Fuusuke regarda Haruya du coin de l'oeil, gêné, et croisa ses yeux ambrés pétillant de malice. Il passa la main sur son visage pour se redonner une contenance, puis dans ses cheveux, son tic quotidien. Mais à côté de lui, Haruya se rapprochait, dans l'attitude de celui qui avait envie de taquiner, mais qui était encore chamboulé par les pics d'humeurs de la journée.

« Et pourquoi tu es jaloux, exactement ? »

L'attaquant de glace fut surpris d'entendre la voix de son rival au creux de son oreille, et tourna brusquement la tête. Les deux se retrouvèrent nez à nez, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, tellement proches que le souffle de surprise de Haruya vint lui chatouiller les lèvres. Mais aucun des deux ne recula immédiatement.

Ils avaient terriblement envie de s'embrasser.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il vole ma place. Je ne veux pas que toutes les journées soient comme celle d'aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous rapprocher.

\- On va bien être obligés si nous sommes attaquants et qu'on se retrouve à créer une technique spéciale ensemble.

\- Mais je serais là. Et je vais te pourrir la vie. »

Dans les yeux ambrés de Haruya régnait soudainement une douceur infinie, quelque chose que Fuusuke avait rarement vu, une douceur qui lui donnait envie de se couler dans ses bras et s'y noyer. Ils étaient là, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, avec leurs sentiments qui se heurtaient sans pouvoir se toucher ; l'envie terrible de détruire ces millimètres pour enfin savoir que l'autre nous appartenait. Fuusuke avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il aimait Haruya. Depuis, il découvrait lentement les sensations que cet amour lui procurait, avec la douleur de tout enfermer en lui. Haruya lui ne l'avait toujours pas réellement compris. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne savait pas que c'était de ''l'amour'', il savait juste qu'il se sentait étrangement bien même si c'était douloureux, et qu'il avait terriblement envie que 'quelque chose' se passe. Toucher Fuusuke. Le serrer contre lui. L'embrasser. Il rougit en comprenant que ces pensées n'étaient guère hétéro. Brusquement, l'attaquant de feu ébouriffa violemment les cheveux de Fuusuke avant de se détourner.

« Je vais envoyer un mail à Afuro. » et il retourna à l'intérieur.

Fuusuke le regarda partir, éberlué, rouge, avec un cœur qui battait encore à cent à l'heure. Mais il sourit. Parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose avait changé chez Haruya.

* * *

 _Joyeuses fêtes ! Je fais mon possible pour la semaine prochaine !_


	14. 02 Chapitre 6

_OUI j'ai réussis à poster dans la montagne ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour faire un commentaire, juste que ce chapitre est encore TRÈS coulant de guimauve, on rentre dans la partie un peu délicate où les sentiments se mettent en place ... Vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à lire c'est génial ! Un gros bisou aussi d'ailleurs à mes deux lectrices/commentatrices assidues, vous êtres géniales !_

* * *

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 6_

* * *

Après une réponse de Afuro suite à leur confirmation, les deux meilleurs amis décidèrent d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde.

« Est-ce qu'on est obligés de leur dire, s'était questionné Fuusuke, certains vont croire qu'on les abandonne, ou on risque de les rendre jaloux …

\- Raison de plus ! Il faut bien leur montrer qu'on est les meilleurs ! » avait rétorqué Haruya.

Fuusuke lui avait jeté un regard noir.

« Je ne veux pas leur mentir, ou commencer à cacher des choses, reprit Haruya sur un ton plus sérieux, si tu ne veux pas le dire à ton équipe, soit, mais je le dirais à la mienne.»

Alors pendant l'après midi, quand chaque équipe profitait de la fin de journée pour se réunir et faire des matchs de foot, les deux capitaines hurlèrent au milieu du terrain de foot qu'ils partiraient pour la Corée jouer les sélections d'Asie pour le FFI.

⁂

Plus tard à l'orphelinat, l'humeur beaucoup trop joyeuse de leur capitaine excita toute la Prominence, et l'ambiance de la soirée fut électrique. Dans le salon, après le repas, ils s'étaient mis à jouer au foot avec un coussin, avant de se faire reprendre par Hitomiko. Après quelques dribbles dissidents pour finir leur partie, Haruya s'affala à côté de Fuusuke qui regardait – ou essayait – la télé avec ses amis.

« Je suis tellement impatient de partir en Corée ! soupira-t-il à moitié essoufflé, avec l'équipe d'Afuro on va progresser comme jamais !

\- Ouais … »

Haruya se coucha, la tête sur les genoux de Fuusuke, et finit par s'endormir. Par réflexe, Fusuuke s'était retrouvé à enfouir la main dans ses cheveux et lui grattouillait la tête, dans un mouvement inconscient. Après un moment Ryuuji vint s'asseoir à la droite de Fuusuke, lui offrit un sourire, avant de se tourner vers la télé. L'attaquant de glace continua à le regarder du coin de l'œil, pensif. Avec la fin de l'Aliea Gakuen, ils avaient redécouvert de nombreuses personnes … Ryuuji le premier, qui passa d'un capitaine blessé, silencieux, à un garçon tellement plus amusant et bavard … Même les à priori des deux capitaines de feu et de glace sur Hiroto avaient changé. Toujours dans ses pensées, Fuusuke n'entendit pas la question que Ryuuji lui posa. Il se secoua et s'excusa :

« Tu m'as parlé !?

\- Oui. Je te demandais si tu étais heureux de partir en Corée.

\- Ah … Oui, on est contents d'avoir été remarqués.

\- Hiroto et moi on a été appelés pour tenter de rentrer dans l'équipe de Raimon, qui va représenter le Japon.

\- Sérieusement ? les yeux de Fuusuke s'écarquillèrent, alors on va se retrouver contre vous.

\- Si on est pris ! Mais oui, ce serait intéressant – il rit – Haruya va se faire un plaisir de botter le cul de Hiroto !

\- On va gagner. » répondit Fuusuke avec un sourire, sûr de lui. La même lueur de défi sembla briller dans les yeux de Ryuuji.

« Un proverbe dit qu'on apprend peu par la victoire, mais beaucoup par la défaite.

\- Alors nous avons de la chance d'avoir un immense idiot parmi nous. » et Ryuuji rit de plus belle.

Les autres autour d'eux leurs demandèrent de se taire pour écouter le film, mais ça ne fit que plus rire Ryuuji. Hiroto surgit du tas d'adolescents entassés devant la télé et plaqua un coussin sur le visage du jeune garçon aux cheveux verts pour le faire taire. Les deux chahutèrent un moment avant d'être repris par le groupe.

Fuusuke était tellement rassuré que rien n'avait réveillé Haruya, et qu'il ne recommence à s'agiter.

⁂

Patraque de s'être endormis en plein milieu de soirée, Haruya n'arrivait même plus à se relever lorsque ce fut l'heure de se coucher, et Fuusuke dû se débrouiller lui-même pour le tirer jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais une fois arrivés, l'aura naturelle des jeux en tout genre qui habitait la pièce le ranima instantanément, et il supplia Fuusuke de rester et passer une partie de la nuit avec lui.

Bien sûr il s'assoupit de lui même dans son lit en plein milieu d'une partie de Hanafuda. L'attaquant de glace sortit du lit pour le laisser prendre toute la place, sa carte spéciale prête à être posée encore dans sa main, avec une moue boudeuse. Il hésitait encore à sortir et risquer de se faire pincer ou dormir ici lorsqu'il finit de ranger le jeu.

Fuusuke s'agenouilla alors au pied du lit de son ami, épaule appuyée contre sa table de chevet. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappaient de la coupe impossible de l'attaquant de feu. Il fit un par un chaque épis de cheveux, rythmé par la respiration d'Haruya.

« Je t'aime. »

Son cœur fit un looping pendant un millième de seconde, de peur – ou d'espoir – de le voir ouvrir les yeux, se redresser, faire une grimace … Mais non. Il connaissait bien assez ce crétin pour savoir à quel point il avait le sommeil lourd. Fuusuke sourit.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie avec toi … »

Un temps.

« Ce qui est pratiquement le cas – il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et rit en silence – tu me fais chier, je te connais par cœur … Toutes tes réactions, je pourrais en faire un catalogue. Tes peurs, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, tes crushs, tes ambitions, … La façon dont tu fronces les sourcils, la moue de ta bouche quand tu es gêné, tes yeux … »

La voix de Fuusuke faiblissait, il posa la tête sur le bord de la table de chevet.

« Quand je suis impassible tu montes la voix, quand je me tais tu dis ce que tu penses, quand je ne parle pas assez fort tu hurles, quand je marche tu cours pour me doubler, quand j'hésite tu décide à ma place. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? – reniflement – Est-ce que tu te rends compte que sans toi je n'arriverais à rien … ? »

Un temps.

« Non … J'imagine que non … »

Fuusuke se leva, Haruya commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. S'il se réveillait il était mal. Pourtant il continua à le regarder, debout au milieu de leur petite chambre, avec toujours cette expression impassible. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir lui parler, vraiment, en face à face. Lui dire à quel point il avait juste envie de l'embrasser, … Ou de le voir très, très, très loin d'Afuro.

Finalement après un moment il prit le risque de retourner dans sa chambre pour se coucher, il se recroquevilla sous sa couette, s'enfouit complètement dessous, en perceptive de la longue et fastidieuse nuit qui l'attendait. Sa poitrine lui faisait horriblement mal …


	15. 02 Chapitre 7

_Mes. Plus. Plates. Excuses. Je vous ai lâchés comme des torchons sales, je suis désolée désolée désolée (ouais, je dis ça à chaque chapitre, shame on me). Je vous dirais tout de suite que je n'ai pas d'excuses, j'allais simplement mal (affectivement - aaaaaah ces garçons) et je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Désolée de ne pas avoir pensé à vous -cries-. Ça ne fait que depuis lundi que je vais mieux, comme vous pouvez voir j'ai carburé pour pondre ce chapitre (qui était totalement déjà réfléchis depuis un moment, ce qui est encore plus stupide) et vous rajouter le max de lignes pour remplir mon absence !_

 _Par contre j'ai une grave et triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ce chapitre sera certainement l'avant-dernier, ou l'avant-avant dernier, mais il n'y aura sûr pas plus de deux chapitres après celui-là. Même moi je n'ai pas vu la fin arriver ! Je ne fais pas terminer cette fanfiction parce que je ne me sens plus de l'écrire, mais bien parce qu'elle arrive à la fin que j'avais prévue (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera une belle fin ouverte au cas où je ne veuille revenir et continuer les aventures de nos deux idiots !). Je prépare d'ailleurs une nouvelle fanfiction très lourde sur Inazuma Eleven, dont les personnages ne sont pas encore définitivement définis (Ryuuji en personnage principal sûrement, et des couples partout), elle est en cours, et ce sera génial ! (*EGO*)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 7_

* * *

Quand Ryuuji et Hiroto partirent de l'orphelinat pour la ville d'Inazuma, le départ de Haruya et Fuusuke était prévu pour le surlendemain, en avion. Les deux s'étaient préparés toute la journée pour le jour J, et n'étaient sortis de leur chambre que pour faire de grands signes à la voiture d'Hitomiko qui emmenait leur deux amis.

De leur escarmouche deux semaines avant ne resta rien, juste des regards furtifs échangés entre eux comme si ça leur était interdis. Ils continuèrent à revoir Afuro chaque jour jusqu'à ce que ce dernier rentre lui aussi en Corée. Haruya était toujours autant enjoué de ses échanges avec le dieu déchu, jusqu'à rester tard le soir en ville, et partir tôt le matin quand tout le monde déjeunait encore. Fuusuke observait ce manège en silence, gardant sa rancune pour lui-même. Il n'allait voir Afuro uniquement pour lui lancer de vifs regards glacés.

⁂

Haruya était tracassé. Malgré ses journées remplies, à cause du départ si proche, il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à son stupide meilleur ami. Il repensait sans cesse aux sentiments qu'il avait ressentis, à ce qu'ils représentaient, ce qu'ils signifiaient, … Particulièrement leur dernier soir au Sun Garden, où il jouait au hanafuda avec son équipe, pendant le tour de Shigeto et Koutarou, il fixait Fuusuke qui lisait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Nepper lui mit un coup de coude peu retenu dans les côtes.

« Alors, on pense à An ?

\- Quoi, lui demanda Haruya d'un air incrédule comme s'il s'adressait à un abruti, de quoi tu parles ?

\- An, Rean, ton ex.

\- Mais non, Haruya avait même oublié qu'il était sortis un temps avec elle, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Tu es pensif, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui pense longuement à quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est rarement de façon amicale je te le dis !

\- Ta gueule. »

Nepper éclata de rire parce que Haruya avait instantanément rougis en cachant son visage derrière sa main, gêné et énervé. Il passa un moment comme ça, avec trop de pensées dans sa tête pour arriver à une conclusion. Finalement il se retourna lentement vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu es amoureux ? »

Nepper le dévisagea, interdis.

« De ma copine ?

\- Ta copine !?

\- Haruya, ça fait un moment que je sors avec Kurione.

\- Des Diamond Dust !?

\- Est-ce que tu es stupide ? »

Shigeto se retourna à ce moment, après avoir posé une carte, avec une moue amusée.

« Ne lui en veut pas, on a bien compris que depuis notre retour au Sun Garden notre capitaine batifole dans un autre univers.

\- Est-ce que tu sais aussi que An sort avec Clara, et Shigeto a son petit crush sur Maki ?

\- WOW ! » Shigeto plaqua ses cartes contre la bouche de Nepper, qui émit un râle de protestation, et les cartes s'étalèrent par terre dans les rires de l'équipe.

Haruya, lui, était juste choqué. Choqué de voir comment les choses lui avaient échappé ces dernières semaines, choqué à quel point les mentalités et la vie de son équipe avaient évoluées sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. La soirée passa, et il fit enfin attention aux choses autour de lui. Les équipes qui se mélangeaient, les regards complices ou amoureux à droite, à gauche. Il remarqua Nepper se lever pendant la partie de cartes pour aller voir Yuki qui venait de fermer son livre, aux côtés des membres de Diamond Dust qui lisaient. Il vit enfin que An n'était pas là, ni même Clara chez l'équipe adversaire. Et il se mit à fixer le portable de Shigeto, qui ne cessait d'envoyer des messages à Maki. Haruya se sentit brusquement très nul. À côté de la plaque. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi il avait si peu remarqué ces détails, mais il était plutôt abattu par le constat. À la fin de la soirée, quand ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore couchés s'étaient rassemblés autour du kotatsu pour boire des infusions, Haruya retourna vers Nepper, et s'assit directement entre lui et Yuki. Il avait la tête basse et une moue gênée, n'affrontant pas le regard des deux amoureux surpris.

« Nepper, commença-t-il, comment peut-on savoir qu'on est … Amoureux ?

\- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? sursauta ce dernier en restant discret.

\- Afuro ? hasarda Yuki de son côté.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Réponds simplement à ma question ... » marmonna-t-il.

Alors Nepper et Yuki se jetèrent un long regard entendu, comme s'ils en savaient plus que Haruya, avant de se pencher vers lui à nouveau.

« Quand tu es amoureux, commença Yuki, tu pourrais tout faire pour cette personne, mais sans forcément t'en rendre compte.

\- Elle t'énerve, te blesse, ou te rend joyeux beaucoup plus facilement que quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu tiens à elle, tu pense souvent à elle, par réflexe même parfois, sans y faire attention.

\- Tu es jaloux des autres personnes qui sont autour de cette personne, et tu as parfois même peur quand tu sais qu'elle ne connaît pas tes sentiments, peur qu'elle finisse par se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Parfois, tu aimerais aussi même être le centre de son univers, qu'elle ne pense qu'à toi. »

Haruya commença à fixer le bois de la table, perdu. Nepper vit dans ses yeux le vide, toutes ses pensées, ses à priori venaient d'être balayés, et ne semblait rester maintenant que la peur et l'appréhension.

« Tu es amoureux ? » souffla doucement Yuki.

Un frisson destructeur parcourut le corps du capitaine de Prominence, retournant son estomac au passage. Il déglutit.

« Oui. »

Nepper regarda alors longuement Yuki, ils s'échangèrent quelques mimiques silencieuses, laissant Haruya glisser lentement jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre la table. Les deux le regardèrent, puis Yuki lança un signe de menton approbateur à son petit-ami. Ce dernier prit alors sa tasse, et but une gorgée d'infusion.

« Il t'aime aussi. »

Silence. Haruya tourna la tête si lentement vers son meilleur ami que son cou grinça.

« Qui ?

\- Fuusuke, lui répondit Yuki.

\- Qui !? répéta Haruya en tournant la tête vers elle un peu plus rapidement.

\- Suzuno Fuusuke, reprit Nepper, le capitaine de Diamond Dust, ton meilleur ami.

\- Quoi !? la face de Haruya rougissait à mesure qu'il tournait la tête de plus en plus vite.

\- On est sûrs qu'il t'aime aussi. » compléta Yuki en regardant droit devant elle.

Mouvement de tête de Haruya.

« Beaucoup de personnes le pensent en fait. » avoua Nepper avec une moue.

Mouvement de tête de Haruya.

« Et il en souffre en ce moment. » termina Yuki, le nez (le masque) dans sa tasse.

Mouvement de tête de Haruya.

Puis il se leva brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis !?

\- Euh ... Qu'il en souffre en ce moment ?

\- Oui ! C'est vrai ?

\- Tu es un imbécile. » souffla Nepper pour attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami, qui se tourna vers lui, « Bien sûr que Fuusuke souffre. Lui au moins, ça fait un moment qu'il a compris ses sentiments pour toi. Depuis toujours il veut veiller sur toi, et il souffre de tes humeurs autant que tu souffre des siennes. Déjà dans l'UFO il était devenu enragé quand tu es partis retrouver l'équipe Raimon plusieurs jours, il ne montrait rien devant son équipe, mais on ne l'avait jamais vu autant errer dans les couloirs du vaisseau, perdu - Yuki hocha la tête d'un air grave -, et maintenant tu recommence en passant tout ton temps avec Afuro. Imbécile ! »

Haruya regarda le vide au-dessus de l'épaule de Nepper. Fuusuke souffrait ? Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas là, et qu'il devait sûrement s'être enfermé dans sa chambre, en appréhendant le voyage du lendemain. Brusquement, le capitaine de Prominence se retourna et sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd. Nepper et Yuki se regardèrent de nouveau, éberlués, avant d'éclater de rire.

⁂

Dans sa chambre, parce que c'était bien là qu'il était, Fuusuke rédigeait calmement une liste de tout ce qu'il devait emmener en Corée. Comme sa tête n'était pas pleinement apte à la concentration ces derniers temps, il avait décidé cela pour ne pas s'embêter et s'assurer de ne rien avoir oublié – ce qu'il ne faisait jamais habituellement. Il était en train de cocher la case « dentifrice » lorsque Haruya rentra brutalement dans sa chambre, claqua la porte derrière lui, et lâcha :

« Je ne veux plus que tu souffre ! »

Silence.

« Pardon ? » hoqueta Fuusuke.

* * *

 _Rooooh qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé écrire cette discussion entre Nepper et Haruya. Depuis le début de la deuxième partie je cherchais désespérément (wow, le correcteur de Mac m'a proposée "désespéramment", bonjour Louis XIV ...) un moyen pour que ce stupide Haruya se rende compte de ses sentiments, et rien ne me venait à l'esprit, rien ! Et voilà la solution miracle ! Les amis !_

 _Du coup je ne promets rien pour la date de sortie du prochain chapitre, le fait de me rapprocher de la fin me fige un peu, et mes petits problèmes ne sont toujours pas réglés (BOYS, BOYS, BOYS), sans compter l'école ; je vais faire mon possible ! Maintenant je vous laisse, je vais manger un petit tube de lait concentré sucré COMME UNE GROSSE._

 _Merci mes fidèles lecteurs ! Désolée encore, vous êtes les meilleurs ... !_


End file.
